


Concealed Weapon

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Authority Figures, Community: kink_bingo, Frisking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve needs to learn how to properly frisk a suspect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concealed Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) **2011: Authority Figures**. This is for [](http://finduilas-clln.livejournal.com/profile)[**finduilas_clln**](http://finduilas-clln.livejournal.com/) who posted an inspirational picture and critiqued Steve's frisking technique. I took a few liberties as well but I hope you enjoy it.

“Hands on the wall,” Steve snapped.

Danny obeyed, putting his palms flat on the wall and leaning forward. He purposely kept his legs pressed tightly together.

Steve sighed and kicked at Danny’s foot. “And spread your legs.”

“That’s abuse,” Danny protested even as he spread his legs. “Police brutality.”

“I’ll show you brutality,” Steve muttered.

“What’s that?” Danny asked, trying to keep the grin off of his face. When the new governor had insisted that any non-police members of the Five-0 task force be formally trained in proper police procedures he’d dreaded teaching Steve, but he was having the time of his life bossing Steve around for a change.

“I said I’m going to search you now,” Steve ground out. “Do you have any weapons, needles, or anything else that will hurt me?”

“Nope,” Danny said.

“Okay,” Steve said. He moved closer to Danny and placed one foot between Danny’s legs.

Steve started at Danny’s shoulders and ran his hands down Danny’s sides. Danny could tell that Steve was irritated because the touch was too rough. “That’s too hard,” Danny said seriously. “Firm pressure but don’t take my skin off.”

Steve grunted but eased the pressure as he continued caressing Danny’s torso, running his hands over Danny’s chest. When Steve’s finger caught on his nipple it was all Danny could do to keep from gasping at the electric shock it sent straight to his cock. Thankfully Steve moved on quickly and once he was done checking Danny’s torso, Steve squatted down and caressed Danny’s ass, giving it a quick squeeze before moving down his legs.

“I really hope you don’t do that to the suspects,” Danny said dryly.

“Only the ones I like,” Steve replied. He stood back up and searched Danny’s waist band before moving down to check his crotch. “What’s this? Is that a weapon or are you happy to see me?”

“I hate you,” Danny said as Steve’s hand lingered on his erection.

Steve leaned in close to Danny, his breath hot against Danny’s ear. “I’ve found something suspicious. I think I’m going to have to investigate further.”

“You would be remiss not to,” Danny agreed, pressing his hips forward against Steve’s hand, seeking more pressure.

Steve quickly unfastened Danny’s pants and pulled out his cock. He stroked it firmly once before reaching back into Danny’s pants to run his fingers across Danny’s balls. “I guess you were just happy to see me.”

Danny groaned. “Stop trying to be funny and get your hand back on my dick.”

Steve laughed. “Are you sure that wouldn’t be sexual harassment?”

“Steve if you don’t do something about this right now I swear I am going to make Kono your teacher.” Danny threatened.

“Alright, alright,” Steve said, wrapping his warm hand back around Danny’s cock. “No need to make threats.”

Steve began to stroke him firmly, twisting his hand on the upstroke and running his thumb over the slit. Danny dropped his hands from the wall and leaned back against Steve’s chest, resting his head against Steve’s shoulder.

“Is that good?” Steve asked, trailing his lips across Danny’s neck.

“Mmhmm,” Danny replied as he began to gently thrust his hips forward to meet Steve’s hand. Each firm caress sent a wave of pleasure through his body and it didn’t take long before his orgasm hit, crashing through him as he came. Danny’s body went lax as the tension left him and if it wasn’t for Steve’s solid presence he would have fallen.

“You okay there?” Steve asked.

“I’m awesome,” Danny said. He turned his head and reached up with one hand to pull Steve down for a quick kiss.

“Since it turned out you didn’t have a weapon, I don’t get to arrest you,” Steve said, pouting.

Danny laughed and pulled away to fix his clothes. “You can play with the handcuffs next time.”

“Promise?” Steve asked. There was a dangerous glint in his eye that sent a thrill shuddering through Danny, trying to wake up his spent cock.

“If you learn the Miranda, then yes we can play with the handcuffs,” Danny agreed.

Steve leaned down to kiss Danny. “You’re such a good teacher.”

Danny grinned against Steve’s lips. “It’s all about the incentives.”


End file.
